I'll Cover You
by SkellyPasta
Summary: There have been crimes popping up left and right every three days and Junkrat strikes a deal with the criminal. What'll happen when they realize they like each other? Cover image belongs to fucken-crybaby on Tumblr.
1. 1 Meeting

_**Junkrat x Trans!Male!OC**_

 **Meeting**

There have been many reports of trouble and mayhem going around. The worst part about it, for Junkrat, was that it wasn't being caused by him and/or Roadhog. He had to say, he admired how precise this character was with his work. But it was almost too precise. Almost.

The organization had been tracking all of the havoc and it'd been drawing in closer to base. This, of course, made a few of the members more than antsy. Whether it be due to wanting to find out who this criminal was, or fearing for their lives, it was making others excited.

Junkrat had never seen the crew so shaken up just because of some random criminal. But he had to admit that the way this person worked had shivers going down his own spine, as well.

This stranger would select his victim, according to the reports, and stalk them for three days before getting them alone and killing them nastily. He'd slice open the victim's arms and legs and remove all the muscles and meat, keeping them conscious through it all, and fill it with sand before stitching it back shut. Then, and finally, he'd let loose live spiders down the victim's throat and let them crawl all inside their guts and things, making a warm home, and finally leave them to die. They called this guy "Stitch."

It'd be three days today since the last reported corpse. So everyone in the compound was anxiously waiting for someone to come in and tell them who the latest doll was.

Roadhog was sitting alone in his quarters when Jamison came by to check up on him.

"You alright, mate?" he asked him in a quieter tone than usual. To this, however, Mako nodded slightly.

"Anxious, is all..." the muffled, gruff voice spoke behind the pig-like gas mask.

"Oi, don't let this Stitch guy get to ya. Sure, 'e takes down lots of people, but 'e doesn't have anythin' on you," he tried to comfort his friend. Sure, Roadie would be fine, but Junkrat? Yeah, he had his bombs, but without them, even with defined muscles, he wasn't nearly as strong as the large man that sat before him.

That's when an urgent knock sounded from the door. Jamison got up, opening the door to a terrified Mei.

"Whatsa matter wit' you, Sheila?"

"I-it's Lucio! Hurry!" she started to run down the corridors, Mako and Jamie exchanging a concerned look before running after her.

When they arrived at the scene Lucio was on the ground in seemingly agonizing pain, stitches going up and down his arms and legs, coughing madly with no avail of breathing. He appeared to only just barely be holding onto life by now.

"How long has he been like this?" Roadhog was the first to speak.

"We found him like this just now," Soldier: 76 was the one who answered. "We have no idea how long he could have been here."

Junkrat felt his heart drop to his stomach. That Stitch bastard was in the facility and was still at large. He turned away from the group and started running down one of the hallways.

Mako was about to run after him but Tracer held him back, "He probably just needs a minute to think… Let him be for a bit."

Jamison eventually slowed to a walking pace as he searched the compound, now positive no one could hear him unless they had been following him, which he was certain wasn't the case.

"Oi, punk! Show yaself! Before I smoke you out…" his voice was dark and angry when he heard movement behind him.

He spun around quickly, only catching the glimpse of a boots going behind a corner. He started to walk towards the corner before feeling a presence behind him. He turned to find a pair of goggles on a manic smiling face.

"I've been excited to me _you_ Junkrat~" the person spoke in a singsong tone. This angered the Junker further. "Oh? What's wrong? It's like someone killed one of your team mates or something~" the voice of the boy sounded young; around Jamison's age.

"Why're you doing this?" Junkrat asked sternly.

"Why do you blow everything up?" the person retorted.

"Because it's bloody fun!" he'd caught onto what was being done and widened his eyes at falling for the verbal prank.

" _Exactly_ ~" the brunette bopped Jamie's nose playfully. "I actually have come here to strike a bit of a deal with you…"

He wasn't buying the pale man's act, but played along, "A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. See, I have no affiliation with any suits. I'm a one-man show. But, in exchange for your own life, I need a bit of help with covering my tracks~" the shit-eating grin the boy wore made a fire burn inside Jamison's chest.

"Mine _and_ Roadie's lives," he crossed his arms sternly.

The man smirked half-heartedly, "Alright, deal." He extended his hand to seal it. Junkrat was hesitant but reached for it.

Just before their hands met, the boy retracted his, "But no one can hear of this encounter. Ever. Got it?"

Jamison slowly nodded, tempted to just blow the bastard up afterwards, but decided against it. Should the brat survive, he'd be after him next on the best case scenario. They spit on their palms and shook hands, sealing the pact.

Afterwards, the man turned to leave, but Junkrat grabbed his forearm, earning a hiss of pain from the criminal, "What's your name? I wanna know who I'm workin' with 'ere."

The person turned, slipping his arm away quickly and favoring it gently until the pain subsided, "What does everyone else here call me?"

"Stitch."

"Then that's all you need to call me by."

"I mean ya real name. So if they start talkin' 'bout suspects I know when to cova for ya."

'Stitch' paused for a moment, a small frown on his face, "Mike... Mike or Maria Newkirk. If either one of those names come up, you'd find it in your best interest to steer your buddies clear of it."

Jamison nodded, slightly confused by the feminine name until he caught on to an explanation for the chest bandages the boy wore, "So you're… transgender?"

Stitch pursed his lips sourly before nodding. "But keep that info to yourself. And _never_ address me as a female. You won't like what happens to you then…" His voice was tainted with pain as he left the scene just before Roadhog found Junkrat.

"Where have you been?" concern was laced in the taller's voice. Jamison shook his head, realizing what he'd just done and twitching a bit in disgust at both himself and Stitch.

"Don't worry about it mate. I'm fine," his voice showed confusion, but Mako figured it was best if he didn't ask.

The duo rejoined the others in the common room, where everyone was discussing what to do about Stitch. For once, Junkrat kept quiet, trying to think over what he'd just done.


	2. 2 Mission

_**Mission**_

Junkrat had been a bit distant for the past few weeks after Lucio's… "incident," as Roadhog noticed. Mercy, Symmetra, DVa, Zenyatta, Reinhardt, Winston, and Zarya had been taken out since then. Whenever the others even so much as _mentioned_ Stitch now, he'd get quiet and seemed to be listening closely to what they say.

Currently, Junkrat was supposedly off working on a bomb in his quarters. Mako knew something was up, so gave him a few minutes before heading there himself. When he got there, however, instead of knocking, he pressed his ear to the door, listening in. He heard two voices, one of which was Junkrat's. That much was clear. But he sounded worried about something.

"I don't know how much longa I can keep this up… I have a feelin' that at least Roadie's onto me by now…"

"I'm not entirely sure how much longer I need you to cover for me. But, as I promised, your life- as well as Mako's- are safe from me. I just need to finish getting the others out of the picture…" the voice sounded like it was a young male. Maybe close to Junkrat's age. Either way, Roadhog continued to listen.

"Can you explain ta me again why yer afta everyone 'ere?" Junkrat sounded confused and torn.

"Because I have a great deal of reason to believe they might be planning to work with the Omnics… that's why I came to _you_ for help. Because I know all about how much you hate them."

"And what have those blasted bastards done to earn your distaste for them?"

"They… I…" there was a pause before a heavy sigh. Shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door before a quiet gasp escaped Junkrat's mouth.

" _They_ did that to you?!" Junkrat's voice was traced with heavy concern.

"Not… _directly_ … but they're a major reason behind why they're there…" The voice seemed sad and broken. Roadhog wondered what Junkrat had seen.

 _ **~On the other side of the door~**_

Junkrat hugged Stitch, earning a surprised and angry gasp from him, "You don't eva need to do that again, understand me? What are you? Somewhere in ya twenties?" His voice was driven with anger and concern. Stitch nodded hesitantly, looking away from him.

His goggles weren't applied, but rested on top of his head, so Jamison could see the dull green eyes that had previously hidden behind the cyan colored panes. He could see the emotions on Stitch's face better now.

"You shouldn't've ever needed to show me that…" Jamie was quiet.

"You wouldn't have understood it properly without seeing it. And you probably would have told me to show me anyway," Stitch refused to look at him as he regained himself, his hands balling into small fists as he took a deep breath to calm down. He didn't want to cry in front of Junkrat. "I want to take out these agents. I want to destroy every Omnic there ever was," Stitch's voice was dark and angry, the flames practically visible in his eyes. Though, that was probably just the reflection of the little flares at the tips of Jamison's hair.

"I've still got ya back, Stitch," he spoke quietly and smiled at him reassuringly.

A thump could be heard from behind the door, which caused both boys to shoot their heads in the direction of said door before Junkrat looked at Stitch, fear in his eyes.

"You've gotta hide. _Now_!" Jamie started to look around for a hiding spot before spotting a small, cave-like area in a pile of scrap metal. "In there!"

Once Stitch was out of sight, Junkrat opened the door to find Roadhog had fallen on his rear end, though wearing a mask, he seemed to have a guilty look on his face.

"The bloody hell are you doin' 'ere mate!?"

Mako rose to his feet sheepishly before regaining his intimidating demeanor, "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself. Now scat! I'm very busy!"

"Liar," Roadie shoved his way into Junkrat's room, looking around for the other voice. "Where is he?"

"What are you talkin' about mate?"

"You're a bad actor, Jamison."

"No, I seriously have no clue what you're talkin' about. Maybe ya need some sleep. Ya seem to be hearin' things…" Junkrat was still standing at the door, knowing how analytical Mako could be; he knew if he stood by Stitch, he'd find him.

Roadie huffed when he couldn't find the voice and started to head out, "You can talk to me, Jamison. Don't keep secrets from your body guard if you want to be protected."

To this, Junkrat nodded with an innocent, toothy smile as Hog walked away.

Once the cost was clear, he closed and locked the door, exhaling heavily, and talking quietly, "You can come out now…"

Stitch emerged from the junk pile slowly, the bandaging back on his forearms, "We need to find a new meeting spot… Before he actually finds me…"

"Why can't I just tell 'im? I feel horrible lyin' to my chum like that…"

"Because neither of us can be 100% certain he'll keep it secret. And if word gets out that you're covering my tracks, the whole mission's blown and we both end up in jail."

Jamie sighed, sitting on his bed, a pondering look on his face, "Where do we meet up then?"

Stitch paused to think before an idea popped into his head, "Follow me."

Junkrat had followed him to an alleyway. Well, more like an alley net. There had to be at least 47 different alleyways.

"If we're ever caught, it'd be easy to run away and hide somewhere," Stitch explained.

Jamie nodded as he looked around, "So which one will we meet in?"

"Follow me… Again…" Stitch requested, starting down one alleyway.

This time, he led him to a dead end that was pretty secluded and hidden away; not even Junkrat figured there was this area around.

"Here's where we'll meet. I'll find some way to let you know. Or you can drop by anytime."

"Got it. Looks pretty nice."

"Thanks. I set it up myself," Stitch spoke with proudness in his voice.

"Now for my next mission…" Jamison started.

"I'm targeting Widowmaker next, if you're wondering."

"Right. Widowmaker is on my next mission with me. You can draw him out and away from everyone probably nice and smoothly."

"Good. Where's your next mission?"

"Route 66. I can find a way to sneak you on the aircraft, if you need me to."

"Thanks, you're making my job way easier."


	3. 3 Halfway There

_**Halfway There**_

It'd been a week since Roadhog almost found out about Junkrat and Stitch's actions. Widowmaker and Ana had been taken down since.

Jamison was started to feel numb to all of his team mates' deaths. The funerals were always the same. The mourning was always the same around him. He didn't mourn with everyone else that was left.

The remaining twelve were Roadhog, Junkrat, Hanzo, Mei, Torbjörn, Bastion, Genji, Reaper, Soldier: 76, McCree, Pharah, and Tracer. Only two of these people were going to survive.

The entire crew had the next week off now, so Junkrat decided to go pay a visit to Stitch to see who the next target was.

When he arrived, he wasn't all too surprised to find Stitch sitting against a wall, examining his dog tags intently. He sat down next to him, "Mind if I ask about those?"

Stitch was silent, unphased by the sudden noise, but eventually spoke, "They were my dad's…" he chuckled a bit, "It's kinda ironic… I really hated my dad… But once I was left to myself for the rest of my life, I just felt the dire need to keep at least these with me all the time." He let the tags fall back against his chest and leaned his head back against the wall.

"How long've ya been alone for?" Junkrat grew slightly concerned.

"About nine years. I'm 25, almost 26. Just to give an idea of the difficulties," he bared a weak smile as he looked at Jamison through his peripheral vision.

"At least ya didn't have to deal with nuclear waste," Jamie spoke with a light-hearted tone, trying to ease and tension that Stitch might've started to feel.

"So is _that_ that happened to your arm and leg?" he smiled lightly.

Junkrat nodded, "Yeah. The Outback was rough."

"Anyways, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Got the week off. All of us do. I was wonderin' who your next target was gonna be?"

"Ahh. Okay. Hanzo. He's my next target."

Junkrat nodded. "Alright." Curiosity sparked in him suddenly, "Hey, why do you use that method to take chumps out?"

Stitch chuckled, "Been wondering when you'd ask that. Not to try and sound pitiful, but life's been rough on my end. I've grown to like seeing others in serious pain. As a kid in high school, whenever I got mad, my 'friends' would let me mumble to myself about what I was gonna do to whoever I got pissed at, and usually that method of torturous murder would always come to mind. So I said 'fuck it' and went with it."

Jamison nodded once, relaxing against the wall with Stitch now, "I've started to feel numb to all my team mates dying… Is that bad?"

"I wouldn't know. I've always been numb to other's dying. Unless it's someone I hate. Then I'm filled with a sickening joy and satisfaction…"

In that moment, Jamie's stomach growled a little.

"Heh… Somebody hungry?" Stitch smirked a bit.

"Wanna sneak in the compound with me 'n' grab some disguises, go grab a bite?"

Stitch chuckled and got up, "Sure. Let's go."

 _ **~Time skip to in Junkrat's room after sneaking in~**_

Jamie locked the door to his room behind him, taking off his bomb pack and plopping it down on the bed, heading to the closet and grabbing some hoodies he had for no real reason. He tossed one at Stitch who carefully put it on, being mindful of his bandages, slipping one on himself now and patting out whatever fire was in his hair before pulling the hood over his head, looking at Stitch with a toothy grin, earning a chuckled from the shorter male.

"To keep suspicion lowered, call me Jamison," his eyes showed he was calm.

Stitch nodded, "Call me Mike." Stitch tried to pull his hood up but his goggles got in the way, so he pulled them down as a necklace.

The two boys started to head out of the compound before being stopped by Roadhog.

"Junkrat who is this and why were they in the compound?" his voice was stern.

"He's a friend. We're just going out to eat. I'll be back later, okay?" Jamison tried to keep talk to a minimum to keep Roadhog from finding out.

"You _know_ outsiders aren't allowed in the facility."

"He was cold. I wasn't gonna leave a chum outside while I go inside to the other end of the buildin' for a hoodie. 'At's just plain ol' rude."

Mako snorted in frustration, "Be back before midnight. If you're not back, I'm coming to find you."

"Got it. See ya!" Jamison waved his robotic hand to him as he and Stitch headed out.

The two had decided on this quaint little restaurant on the corner of a street and got settled, ordering their food and drinks, and having a decent conversation before the food arrived, Stitch's eyes the size of the plates before them.

"Will that be all for you gentlemen tonight?" the waitress asked politely.

"Ye, thank ya kindly, Sheila," Junkrat responded before turning and seeing Stitch's expression. "Oi, mate, you alright?"

"I haven't seen this much food in… How long did I say I was alone? Nine years? Yeah… It's been nine years I'm pretty sure."

Jamie smiled at him, loving the enthusiasm, "Well it ain't gonna get in ya belly just lookin' at it. Dig in!" Stitch did so happily, every now and again taking a moment to savor the taste. Jamison, for the first time in a while, felt like the normal one as he ate his food more or less like the rest of the people in the restaurant.

 _ **~Timeskip to after the food is finished~**_

"I got the bill, mate." Jamison said happily. Stitch nodded as he rubbed his stomach a bit.

"I haven't felt this full in forever."

The two got up and walked over to the front desk, Jamison paying for the food, and exiting with Stitch.

They decided to walk around town and continue to chit-chat, finding out more about each other that wasn't in headlines on newspapers.

Jamie learned of Stitch's past and how he'd been on the run from a mental institute run by the Omnics for the past nine years and how he found out a lot about how he figured out how he felt about his gender. He also found out a lot about what the deal with all the bandages was, not all the reasons being too… "Nice." Turns out Stitch tried to be a surgeon and attempted to perform a mastectomy on himself.

Stitch found out how Roadhog and Junkrat met and about everything Jamie could remember about the Outback. He found out about how Junkrat found his love for bombs and how much a criminal he used to be.

The two found their way back to the compound on accident, this causing Jamison to realize the time. They had five minutes before Roadhog would come looking for them.

Junkrat exhaled and looked at Stitch as a chilling breeze swept by.

"You can keep the hoodie. I got no use for it and from the looks of things, you seem to lack even so much as a single shirt," he smiled at him calmly.

Stitch smiled back at him and hugged the taller male tight, speaking quietly as he made sure Jamie didn't see the tear falling from his eye, "Thank you for tonight, Jamison… It's been forever since someone's been this nice to me…"

Junkrat hugged him back, being mindful of where Stitch's bandages rested under the jacket, "It was my pleasure. It's been a while since I didn't have to con someone into being around me… So thank _you_ , Mike."

Stitch quickly wiped away the tears before pulling away, just as Roadhog was walking out of the building.

Junkrat turned around to face the large man and smiled sheepishly, "'Ello, Roadie! Sorry, we lost track a time 'n' got back 'ere with five minutes ta spare."

Roadhog grunted and walked back inside, leaving the two alone once more.

"Guess you gotta go, huh?" Stitch smiled a bit.

"Guess so. But like I said earlier, I got all week off. So we can hang out again soon if you want, yeah?"

Stitch nodded and smiled brighter.

They waved at each other as Stitch started to head back towards the alleyways, Junkrat waiting until he was out of sight to go inside, heading straight to his quarters to go to bed.

Both boys had trouble sleeping, analyzing the night they just had and wondering where they're relationship would end up, as- up until now- it had only been professional. But Stitch pondered his feelings as Junkrat tried to figure out what he was going to do with Hanzo to get him alone for Stitch.


	4. 4 I'll Cover You

_**I'll Cover You**_

It'd been a little over nine more weeks and the only other planned victims still alive were Pharah and Tracer.

Roadhog had repeatedly tried to convince Junkrat to abandon the compound, but he proceeded to insist that the two of them were fine. The girls, on the other hand, were scared shitless.

Jamison had found a way to sneak Stitch in and assigned him a secluded room that none of the four remaining team mates ever went by as it was the furthest from any emergency exits and was at the end of a hallway where the electricity for the lights didn't work, so it was dark. Stitch didn't seem to mind the dark and learned everyone's schedules quickly, knowing when he'd be able to sneak out and get food without getting caught by anyone except Junkrat.

On the rare occasion, Junkrat would us the excuse of "he's a friend" whenever one of the other three would find him. Thankfully, however, Stitch kept the hoodie Junkrat had given him on at all times when not in his room unless it was late at night. So, this excuse easily fooled everyone. Roadhog was against the idea of Junkrat having a friend over so much with everything that was going on and believing that his friend was an innocent bystander.

The compound was a lot quieter now. The four that remained here didn't really conversate much with the others. This, of course, excluded Junkrat and Stitch as well as Roadhog and Junkrat. However, the Junkers' relationship grew more distant as Jamison continued to keep Stitch's secret from him.

Jamie realized that though these past two months, he'd grown feelings for Stitch. Luckily for him, but not to his knowledge (yet), Stitch felt the same.

Tonight, October 10th, was day three of Stitch's targeting Pharah, meaning tonight she would be killed.

Jamison had wondered into Stitch's room late at night while this was happening, having something heavy on his mind. He needed to get this off of his chest.

So he waited for Stitch to come back to his room.

It had to have been around 3AM the next morning when Stitch entered his room to find Junkrat had fallen asleep in his bed. Smiling to himself at how cute the scene before him was, he walked over and regretfully shook him awake.

Jamison sat up, his mind fogging up densely before he regained his memory of his reason for coming here, "Stitch! I gotta tell ya somethin' important!"

Stitch crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, "Is it the reason you're sleeping in my bed?"

"No! Well… Kinda… But no!" he stood up and smiled calmly at the shorter, paler male with a few blood stains on his torso. He, of course, ignored this, having become so accustomed to his comrades' blood being spilt by the boy before him.

"Well then what is it?" Stitch seemed confused now.

Jamie hugged him tight, being mindful of the bandages. This wasn't uncommon anymore as now Stitch would instinctively hug back, "Happy birthday~"

Stitch chuckled and buried his face into the crook of Junkrat's neck, "Thanks but it's not my birthday until 11 o'clock, silly~"

Jamie smiled and slowly pulled the hug looser, looking deeply into the green eyes before him, seeing how bright and vibrant the color was, even in the darkness, compared to the dullness they once were when they'd met two month ago, "I love your eyes, mate… The vibrant green really suits you… Much better than that dull, grayish-green they were when we met…"

This drew out a blush from Stitch, who tried- and failed- to tear his eyes away from the deep gaze Jamison had locked him in.

"Stitch… Mike… I didn't just come hereto be the first to wish you a happy birthday… I came to tell you something else…"

"What is it?"

"Through the past couple a months, I realized I love you. And… If- and only if- you feel the same, I'd like ta ask ya to be mine." Junkrat's voice was soft and genuine.

"You goofball…" Stitch giggled as Junkrat furrowed his eyebrows. He kissed him deeply and held him close before slowly pulling away and smiling at him, "I've been yours since that night on the town."

Jamison's smile grew bright as he peppered soft kisses all over Stitch's face, earning giggles from the pale boy.

"Jamie I gotta go get washed up. I'll be back okay?"

Jamison nodded and sat patiently on Stitch's bed.

 _ **~Timeskip to after Stitch gets clean~**_

He walked into the room to find Junkrat had already fallen back to sleep, so he climbed into the bed with him and cuddled him as he drifted to slumber himself.

 _ **~Timeskip to the morning~**_

Junkrat was the first to wake up, not liking what he woke up to in the slightest. Roadhog was standing over the side of the bed, towering over the two much shorter males, a disappointed look in his stance.

As the situation dawned itself upon him, he gently shook Stitch awake, who looked up at Mako with fear in his eyes.

"Pharah's dead and you're lying here with your 'friend' in bed far away from everyone else. Get your fuckin' ass out of bed." With this, he left the room angrily and slammed the door shut behind him, Tracer's terrified voice being heard down the hall.

The duo sat up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from their eyes as they got up and started out of the room, both concerned for their lives.

Stitch remembered he'd forgotten his hoodie and ran back to get it, "I'll catch up in a sec. Just go so he doesn't get anymore pissed off!"

"Alright love just hurry…"

Jamison turned a corner to face Roadhog blocking the way, Tracer nowhere in sight, but her crying being heard in the common room.

Roadhog spoke quiet enough for her not to hear, but loud enough for Junkrat to do so, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you've been hanging around the same criminal that's pretty much wiped out our whole team?"

"At first it was because he'd caught me alone and promised me if I kept it a secret, he wouldn't kill either of us!"

"'At first?' What is it now?"

"Well… Hehehe… You... You're gonna laugh at this one ol' chum. It's a real knee-slapper!"

Roadhog crossed his arms sternly.

"Well we um… Kinda… Sorta… Got together…? We're a um… A couple now…?"

Roadhog growled at him, "Our entire team has been killed except for Tracer and you hooked up with the murderer." He shook his head, "I thought you were bat shit before. But now… Oh, now I'm certain you're bonkers!"

Stitch walked up behind Junkrat now, staying behind him in fear of the large wall of flesh turning more hostile than he already was.

Junkrat noted Stitch's presence and tried to think of something to say.

"So, if it's us you wanna kill, small fry then go ahead and fuckin' try! C'mon! I'm ready for you!"

Tracer had heard Roadhog's voice escalating and came to investigate, "W-what's. g-going on…?"

"Oh nothing. Just our team mate here has welcomed a murderer into out compound and has even started dating it!" Roadhog's voice was spoken out in a mocking tone.

Tracer gasped and backed away slowly, "N-no… N-not Junkrat! H-he's stupid b-but he's n-not that idiotic!"

Junkrat growled at Roadhog, a sinister, manic grin finding its way onto his face, "I'm sorry mate… But did you just call my boy here… an… 'It?'"

Stitch blushed slightly at how protective Junkrat was being.

"Well that's exactly what _it_ is! Obviously _it_ ain't a woman. Women are like Tracer here; compassionate, intelligent, caring, don't try to kill off entire facilities! And _it_ ain't a man either. Men don't hide behind loved ones or ask someone to cover their tracks and trick everyone that ever dared to call the person a friend! _It_ is a murderer! And _it_ doesn't belong anywhere near this building!" Roadhog knew what he was doing, and kept it up.

Tracer could see the pain in Stitch's eyes and felt horrible, speaking quietly and calmly, "Mako… I think that's enough…"

"Can it, Tracer. _It_ deserves it," Hog retorted.

Junkrat was twitching and shaking madly, the flames in his hair seeming to grow wild, " _He_ has been put through so much! _He_ had been livin' on the streets by 'imself for the past nine years! _'Is_ family was killed by those damn Omnics that this entire facility was goin' to join up with! _He's_ been abused 'n' hurt 'n' tortured in ways that would even make _you_ want to fuckin' die! _He_ was born in the wrong body 'n' has hurt himself to try 'n' fix that! _He's_ had mental illnesses that _he's_ had to live with 'n' learn to cope with all 'is life! And did _anybody_ help 'im!? _No_! Not 'til I came by! I was gonna blow up 'is ass before 'e offered me that deal! I made the deal ta protect _you_ , Mako! But clearly _you_ weren't worth that! After spendin' _two months_ workin' with 'im, I've learned so much about how _valuable_ life is 'n' how much I'd want nothin' more than ta spend mine with 'im! Ye, okay, he's taken out almost out entire team! Could _you_ do that!? _He_ shouldn't feel the need to hide behind me! But _he_ didn't bother stalkin' you to find your weaknesses cuz he make a deal to not kill you! But _I_ know how to hurt you! If it hadn't been because a me, you'd've been dead long by now with the other tanks! But you're still here! Tryin' ta make _him_ feel like the shit that _you_ are!"

Tracer's eyes were wide, astonished at how defensive Junkrat was. Stitch looked at Junkrat confused, not understanding why he was doing this to the one person he wanted to be kept alive.

"Report us to the police if ya want. But we're _leaving_. Now," with this, Junkrat took Stitch by the hand and stormed to Stitch's room, "Get your things together. We're leaving."

Stitch obeyed and quickly got everything together, clearly seeing Jamison's anger and not wanting to make it any worse.

After getting all of his things together, he walked over to Junkrat and looked into his eyes deeply, seeing a shield of anger, but knowing that directly behind it was sadness and confusion. Tears swelled the shorter male's eyes as he kissed him deeply, receiving the kiss back with a deep passion before he broke the embrace, "Thank you…"

Jamison took a deep breath before smiling softly and hugging him, nuzzling his face into the crook of the pale man's neck, "Anythin' for you, love."

The two made their way to Jamison's room to get his things before they started out, hearing sirens in the distance and hastily making their way to Stitch's place in the alleyways, getting their disguises on.

"Its gonna be a lot more different now, huh?" Stitch spoke calmly.

"Yeah… Mako probably won't ever forgive me. But that's alright. 'Long as I got you, I'll be fine." Junkrat smiled at him happily.

With that, the two pulled their hoods up and made their way out of the country to try and find a new place to start over and maybe lead a more normal life, though neither man was in any way "normal."


End file.
